Question: Express this number in scientific notation. $51{,}080{,}000{,}000$
Explanation: There are $\exponentColor{10}$ digits to the right of the leading $\leadingColor{5}$ (and to the left of the decimal). So: $51{,}080{,}000{,}000 = \leadingColor{5}.108 \times 10^{\exponentColor{10}}$